A typical electronic cigarette includes an atomizer and a battery assembly. The atomizer includes an atomizing sleeve, a liquid reservoir defined in the atomizing sleeve, and a heating component. The liquid reservoir is configured for storing tobacco liquid. The heating component is for heating the tobacco liquid to form aerosol. However, the aerosol may do not taste as good as that of ordinary cigarette.
What is needed, therefore, is an aerosol generating device and an aerosol inhalation device using same, which can overcome the above shortcomings.